Malchior
'He changed it! Malchior wasn't the wizard... he was the... NO!!' — Raven Malchior is an ancient and evil European Dragon and a special enemy of Raven. Character history One thousand years ago, the wizard Rorek of Nol engaged the ancient dragon Malchior in battle. But the dragon proved to be physically superior to Rorek, so he decided to employ his very last resort and trapped Malchior inside his spellbook with a powerful curse. Through subsequent ages, the spellbook changed hands and eventually wound up in Raven's possession. Upon first reading it, Raven was quite taken by the story of the battle; so much in fact that she completely isolated herself from her teammates just to read the story to its end. When she felt the most lonely, Malchior made his move, introducing himself as Rorek and telling her the story of how the dragon Malchior imprisoned him in the book. He pretends as a kindred spirit who could empathize with Raven's nature. He slowly won Raven's trust and affection and manipulated her into freeing him from his physical imprisonment first, then he taught her his full knowledge of magic to enable his complete escape. Raven succeeded in breaking the curse, but at the same time and to her horror came to realize that what she had unleashed is actually the evil Dragon that Rorek successfully imprisoned. When the Fusions proved unable to take down Malchior in hand-to-hand combat, Raven used Rorek's curse to entrap Malchior in the spellbook once again and locked it away. Her sadness about his betrayal was soon alleviated by Red Knight, who offered her a shoulder to cry on. Some time later, Malchior was somehow freed and joined the Brotherhood of Evil in his paper form, though he could resume his dragon form at will. During the final confrontation with the Fusions, he planned to incinerate Melvin, Timmy and Teether, but his vicious attack was stopped by The Herald, whose horn opened a dimensional rift which sucked first Malchior's fireburst and then Malchior himself into another dimension. Powers and Abilities While trapped in Rorek's spellbook, Malchior's powers were severely limited. He could, however, reshape and remodel the book's pages and its contents at will, which greatly helped him in facilitating his escape. In his humanoid paper form, Malchior could employ his magical powers to some further extent, enough to instruct Raven in their use and even imprint written knowledge directly into her mind. In his true dragon form, Malchior possessed super strength and physical endurance and the power to fly. In addition to his physical weapons (teeth, claws, tail and fire breath), he also possessed a great amount of resistance to offensive attack forms, whether physical, energy, or magical, so much so that he was able to best the Fusions at full force. He could also communicate telepathically with others, if he ever bothered to do so. The only way he could be defeated by was through Rorek's curse. In all three forms, Malchior possessed vast knowledge of dark magic and any lore about the arcane arts ever known to man. He can now transform into all three forms anytime. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains